


Admiring from afar (but not quite)

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Barton's Bow & Arrows, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sarcastic Bucky Barnes, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: Bucky is really impressed by Clint's abilities, and he can't help but get a crush on the archer.





	Admiring from afar (but not quite)

Bucky had been impressed with Clint Barton since day one. He had barely set a foot on the compound, and all the eyes were on him. Uneasy eyes, scared even. But not Barton. He had jumped from the roof that covered a exterior hallway next to the parking lot and grinned on his direction.

"Finally I'll prove to Steve that I am a better shot than you" he had said with such enthusiasm that it almost hurt Bucky when Steve himself sighed and shook his head.

Weapons were off bounds for Bucky... hell, Fury had been close to force him to eat with plastic cutlery. But Steve had interceded and now he was allowed the luxury to cut his own food.

Clint's smile dropped at Steve's words but shrugged a little "he ain't going nowhere, and I keep managing to stay alive, we've time, Fury won't keep him away so long. As soon as he's got some consistent proof that he's a-okay he'll have him do a screening for either SHIELD or whatever he finds best"

At those words, he saw as Natalia- Natasha, kicked him, making him shut up as he rubbed his calf and glanced at her. Bucky let his lips twitch into a smile, even if Barton's words were unfunded, the small spark of hope made him feel giddy, and something so new as someone's willingness to train with him made his heart beat faster.

It was even more surprising that it was Barton. He had read his file while being the Soldier. Hawkeye and Black Widow were close, so he had to know what had happened in the Red Room. What _he_ had been back then. And the fact that he seemed almost at ease with all of that was jarring.

After settling in the tower he didn't do much but sulk in his room, Steve visited everyday almost all day, and take walks around the compound. He felt observed. Everytime he went out, he felt eyes on his back, and as he tried to shake off the voice on his head screaming _threat_ he also tried to find out who was following him. That is if _someone _was following him instead of _something. _

Bucky could bet the money he didn't have that Stark had the whole compound wired with security cameras, and he might've just happened to stroll were several cameras were. But he wanted to test his theory, and the next time he went out he grabbed some headphones Steve had given him and played some music on his way to the patch of trees he preferred.

As he neared the spot where the line of trees started, he paused the music, being able to faintly hear his feet through some of the fallen leaves. He focused, keeping his pace steady. It had been about five minutes since he turned his music off when a loud crunch that wasn't made by his foot, followed by a soft curse made him smirk. Barton was impressing him again.

The agent had managed to follow him successfully when Bucky had his full hearing, ready to catch on any noise he could make, yet, ironically, he had been caught when Bucky had the interference of the headphones. Despite everything, he didn't turn to call him out. So far nothing bad had happened, and it was almost predictable of Fury, or whoever, to send someone after him when he was out of Steve's sight or the voice on the ceiling's -FRIDAY- control.

He took his usual route to get back to the compound, but on his way back, he couldn't hear anything that gave away the presence of the archer. Bucky took more difficult paths for a few days, testing Barton's abilities, choosing pathways with lots of leaves or some fallen branches, or little to none places to hide. Bucky was impressed each time. He begun to admire the other's abilities, because he had had done everything he could, without being obvious, to make things hard for him, but each time, without fault, he would feel Clint's eyes on his back.

One morning, a little after the snow began to fall, he decided to have breakfast with everyone at the common room. While he was on the kitchen area, back turned to them, he allowed himself to smile smugly. Everyone had stopped what they were doing when he stepped into the space, Steve had even dropped his toast.  
The only thing that hindered his good mood was the lack of a certain archer in the room.

He strode to the only empty seat and placed his cup down as he sat, reaching for one of the muffins at the center of the table. Bucky remained silent for a bit and then decided to ask, bluntly, there was no point on being coy.

"Where's Barton? Missed him on my morning stroll, he always seems to be there, hot on my tail" he almost commented, taking a bite of the part with more chocolate chips.

He smirked as the Widow made a face twitch that obviously meant that he wasn't supposed to find out, and the fact that he did, compromised Clint in some way. Everyone else in the table seemed surprised too, what confirmed his theory that the archer wasn't there for his own entertainment, but for orders.

"He's got a mission, he's supposed to be back soon, before you get a change to miss him" Stark quips from one end of the table and Steve glares at him in clear warning.

"Stevie, let the guy joke, I'm not gonna snap and break someone's neck for a joke" he huffs at him, sipping his coffee with a small pleased groan.

The rest of the breakfast is silent, and he's the last one to stand, washing his cup before he goes out again. Bucky doesn't get too far. He picks one of the tress Barton has used on the past to hide, and climbs up to the junction of branches that allows him to sit comfortably. He knows he shouldn't be out for long when it's this cold. It's been a long time but the bite of the cold on his skin, still makes him remember, he doesn't want to remember.

Its half a week later that Bucky sees the quinjet landing, he was getting out for his usual walk, when he sees the gurney being pulled out of the plane, a body, clad on black tac gear... and a shock of blondish hair. He can feel how his breath grows shaper as Barton and the medics disappear into the compound and Bucky is left out in the cold, heart hammering on his chest and the sudden need to run back to his room.

Its another two days before he dares to sneak into the medical wing and get into Barton's room. And then again, he's impressed by the archer. But this time is both his 'ability' to get hurt like this; broken ribs, a bullet wound on his abdomen, bruises all over, several cuts, probably a concussion, and a sprained ankle... and yet he was here.

Bucky knew that Clint had been in this situation lots of times, and it was just as surprising to know that the guy had always healed. No super serum, not godlike magic... but pure human strength. He must've made a sound because the archer's eyes shot open, staring up at him.

"Hey" he blinked slowly, eyes glassy as he yawned with a wince "now's your turn to stalk me... I'm doing better than you, so far" his words were slurred as he obviously was under some sort of sedative and painkillers.

"I caught you the first time I had the headphones" he mumbled, looking to the empty chair next to Clint's bed.

Clint laughed, immediately clutching his ribs "fuck, and here I thought I had successfully stalked you" he pouts

"You did, I wasn't even sure someone was following me, and that was the only time I caught you, anyways... afterwards I just _knew_ you were there, not exactly where, but close enough" he shrugs, and smiles as pride fills Clint's eyes.

"Ohh I feel good, that's- its fucking dope, and its not just the fancy stuff they got into that IV to make me shut up" he grins and sits up a little.

If Bucky's suspicions that Barton wasn't scared in the slightest of him, this confirmed it. He was in a vulnerable state and he had even moved to reach for the knife that he most likely had hidden somewhere beneath the blankets. Bucky grins back and he can't help to chuckle when a delighted noise leaves Clint. He silently hope's he doesn't remember much of it so he can't be embarrassed of that, but a selfish part of himself wants to bring out more of those noises.

"I had heard the stories... but jesus, if I were on a date with you, and you gave me that smirk, I would definitely swoon" he babbles, that's definitely babbling because he's gesturing around and not quite glancing at Bucky, eyes more glassy than before "and not just swoon, basically god- that's inappropriate" he lowers his voice "bad Clint, bad bad Clint"

Bucky laughs louder, and shuffles closer "I'm sure that its scandalous and mostly the drugs talking... or making you talk" he looks up at him "this might sound creepy as fuck but if drugs get you this relaxed and loose mouthed I'm gonna find the way to get you on more of these"

Clint's eyes light up and he nods, wincing a bit, probably his head hurt from the concussion. Bucky stayed for a little longer, enjoying the snark and the clumsy flirting of Clint. He leaves when the eyes of the archer drop long enough to assume he's asleep.

As he walks out of the medic bay, his hand twitches with the need of running his fingers through his hair.

Four days is what it takes for Bucky and Clint to meet again. This time, Barton is using one of the most casual clothes Bucky has seen on him and he's grinning at him like he just won the lottery "guess what I just managed?"

Bucky sighs and closes his eyes for a minute, trying to think what could possibly be.

"I escaped the medical!" He cheers as he lightly pushes Bucky aside and walks into his place "you've great taste, just the right amount of decor, not... full walls of stuff like Tony, not three things around like Steve" he sits down in the couch and sighs.

Bucky blinks at the empty space in front of him and turns around slowly, he was getting a little tired of being impressed by what Clint did -a lie- because not even Steve dared to push into his floor like he owned the place, not even Stark who actually _owned _the place did that.

"If you escaped why are you here?" He goes over Clint, sitting next to him and hiding how his hand makes a failed attempt to reach for one of the knives hidden under his clothes when he sees the outline of _Clint's _knife, handle peeking out of his boot.

"I won't be found here, FRIDAY won't tell on me because you have a privacy protocol, if you're out and around everyone in the team can know where you are, but if you're here, they can't actually know you're here, but they assume... which means, this is a blindspot, they won't come looking here because they'll think I managed to find my way out through the vents, rather than coming here"

Okay, scratch what he had said, he was getting a bit tired of being impressed by this guy's abilities, because that only fueled the spark of feelings he got every time he saw the archer smile or laugh.

"You're clever, no doubt why you were able to take on Natasha, and be one of the best of SHIELD" he smiles to Clint, leaning back on his couch.

He can practically feel how Clint vibrates with the appreciation. Bucky cracks one eye open and looks at him, taking in how the bandages are noticeable under the shirt and how the knife is shoved in on the boot of the foot that's not injured.

Suddenly Bucky finds himself watching a movie with Clint, but he's up just before the end, decided to go back to medical, only because he might get the chance to get some painkillers, and the pain of his ribs was flaring up because he wasn't on a position that allowed them to rest. Bucky nodded at him as he left, the only light source being the TV.

Bucky resumed his walks after a little while, but this time around he wasn't able to feel the hawk's presence following his every step. He found out, via FRIDAY that Clint had been sent out on a mission just days after of being let out of medical, and there wasn't an appointed time for his return. He sulked, if he was honest to himself, he sulked without the constant presence of the other. It was something he didn't know he needed... he didn't know he needed Clint. 

Bucky was getting bored out of his mind when Clint finally came back. He even dared to hug him when the archer showed up at his door, still wearing his tac gear.

"Yes yes, hugging can be postponed, I've a surprise for you! Do you trust me to guide you somewhere? I promise it's not to kill you or anything" he chuckles, holding out a sleep mask

"You don't trust me to keep my eyes closed and you've brought a blindfold?" His voice holds a teasing note that has Barton nodding

"You're curious, you'll want to know what's going on and you'll take a peek, and surprise ruined"

Bucky sighs but he indulges, grabbing the sleep mask from his hands and slipping it over his eyes, holding out his hand for Clint to guide him. They made their way through hallways and Bucky silently prayed that no one was able to see them, because he liked some of the fear induced distance that people took on him, specially on facilities like the compound.

The whoosh of a door opening made him startle a little, and he heard Clint laugh before they stopped.

"Can you guess where we are, James?" He says, shuffling around Bucky, clearly excited

"Uh, no? I've a blindfold remember, and it's a surprise, I'm not supposed to guess surprises, aren't I?" He huffs and closes his eyes behind the cloth.

Clint mumbles something and then is reaching to pull out the blindfold, a hum of approval when he sees his eyes closed "I want ya to open your eyes at three, kay? One... two... three"

Bucky opens his eyes and they immediately widen. He's on the range, he's standing in the middle of the shooting range and no alarms had gone off. He feels almost giddy as he turns around and sees Clint pressing some buttons and motioning to a wall with different weapons.

But oddly enough that's not his focus right now. He can't, he refuses to focus on shooting when he _needs_ to get his hands onto Barton. He's not sure from where the need came from, but he's sure as hell that he won't let it go. Bucky almost runs over Clint, pressing him on the expanse of wall next to the guns and kissing him briefly, surprised he got this far without getting a punch thrown at him.

Only surprise danced on Clint's eyes, so he decided to try again, pressing his lips to Clint's, moving slow, this time staying together until they were panting at the moment they pulled away.

"Okay, that was something" Clint blurts out and Bucky laughs, pressing his forehead against the archer's

"You thought that all that flirting had gone unnoticed? And that after you following me for months and your visit to my floor I wouldn't miss ya if you went on a mission without telling me?" He says, hoping his words have an effect on him.

And they do, because Clint blinks silently at him and draws him closer to his body, one of his hands sliding up to his hair, using the newfound leverage to pull him for another kiss, this time harder, mouths finally opening to the other.

Bucky groaned as their tongues swept together, bodies pressed impossibly close as they try to get their hands over as much of the other as possible. They pulled away with a smack of lips, twin smirks on his reddened lips as they catch their breath.

"It was a terrible idea to get me here, Barton" he leans to nuzzle what he can of his neck, growling at the barrier of Clint's vest "it's been a while but I can bet that doing this on a wall is not the best"

"Oh, believe me that if I had known that getting you this gift would've made you react like this I would have set a damn bed in the middle of here" he smirks, holding Bucky on place as one of his hands uncurl from Bucky's hip, going up to unzip his vest.

"Then let's get moving, hawk, there's some places I can think that I rather be instead of here, and I'm sure there's some we can agree on" Bucky smirks against the newly exposed skin

"That's the best I've heard in my whole life, Buck" he pushes them away from the wall "hurry I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep my hands off of ya"

And they scramble out of the range and over one of their rooms, not caring in which one they manage to stumble in, and as they go, Bucky can't help to laugh, because once again Clint Barton had impressed him, and if this was going to become the norm, he couldn't wait for whatever was coming.


End file.
